Darkness
by Sataie
Summary: Die erste SongFic meines Lebens... Sie ist zu Evanescenes Bring me to Life und beschreibt die inneren Hilfeschreie eines Ringgeistes...


.... meine erste Sonfic...

zu _Bring me to life_ von Evanescene...

Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum ich zu diesem Lied das Bild eines schwarzen Reiters assoziiere, aber irgendwie hat sich diese Vorstellung von einem leidenden Ringgeist verfestigt, je öfter ich das Lied höre....

Lest es, es würde mich freuen!

**__**

Ringwraith:

How can you see into my eyes

Stummen Blickes frage ich dich, Frodo aus dem Auenland, wagst du es den 'Einen' zu besitzen?

Doch du, du gehst hinfort, mit ihm, der meine einzige Rettung sein könnte...

__

Like open doors

Ich weiß genau, dass du mir mit ihm direkt in die Seele schauen kannst.

Doch ich frage mich und ich frage dich:

Was siehst du?

Wabernde Schatten wie die anderen, die vor dir den Ring getragen haben?

Oder siehst du mehr...?

__

  
Without a soul

Ja, ohne Seele muss ich leben, so wie du es gelernt hast, wie es dir die anderen beigebracht haben.

Doch ich muss dich enttäuschen, denn auch wenn ich dir kalt und grausam und willenlos erscheine, ich bin es gewiss nicht...

  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

Meine Lebensgeister schlafen nur, tief in mir. Sie sind versteckt.

Der Ring - er hat sie betäubt, er hat meinen Willen betäubt, meinen Körper zu lenken.

Ich muss auf den 'Einen' hören, doch meine Gedanken sind frei!

  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Und das ist der Schrecken des Ringes... Und eines Jeden, der verflucht ist ihn zu tragen...

Also bleibt mir nicht mehr viel ausser dir zu sagen, geh!

Geh schnell und vernichte ihn!

Tust du das, dann hat meine Seele die Chance, wieder frei zu sein...

Und das ist mein größter Wunsch...

  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside_

Wecke mich auf, erwecke mich endlich aus dieser Finsternis, die in meiner Seele herrscht!

__

I can't wake up

Alleine schaffe ich es nicht... Ich brauche deine Hilfe!

  
_Wake me up inside_

Ich flehe dich an! Das innerste meiner Seele muss geweckt werden, sonst stirbt es selbst und nie, nie wieder werde ich frei sein!

__

Save me

So errette mich doch einfach indem du deinen vorbestimmten Weg gehst...

  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Ich könnte dir sagen, du solltest auch noch meinen Namen suchen, damit ich wieder ganz der werden kann, der ich einst war, doch das sage ich nicht.

Es reicht wenn du den Willen des Ringes brichst... Damit ich frei sterben kann.

  
_Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Rette vor dem Nichts, vor diesem Unendlichen, vor der Dunkelheit des Hasses, dem ich verfallen bin!

Ich bitte dich!

Schlag mir diese Bitte nicht ab!

Frodo aus dem Auenland!

__

Now that I know what I'm without

Ich weiß, was ich ohne die Gaben des Ringes sein werde - nichts.

Nicht die winzigste Gefahr für dich.

__

You can't just leave me

Für dich ist es kein Risiko - und für mich, für mich ist es alles!

__

Breathe into me and make me real

Gib mir den Atem der Wirklichkeit zurück!

  
_Bring me to life_

Bring mir das Leben zurück, damit ich sterben kann!

Denn wer nicht lebt, der kann auch nicht sterben...

  
_I've been living a lie_

Ich habe immer für eine Lüge gelebt, befrei mich von ihr, ich bitte dich.

Damit ich frei aller Qualen diesem Dasein aus Lügen entkommen kann!

__

There's nothing inside

Nichts ist in mir, was mich noch hier hält - ausser dem Willen des 'Einen'

Er ist eisern.

Nichts, keine Erinnerung, nur seine metallene Stimme, die in mir widerhallt und mich jedesmal aufs Neue erschrickt, wenn sie mir ihre dunklen Befehle gibt.

__

Bring me to life

Bring mir das Leben zurück, damit ich sterben kann!

Denn wer nicht lebt, der kann auch nicht sterben...

  
_Frozen inside without your touch_

Ohne deine Hilfe bin ich verloren, denn wenn der Dunkle Herrscher den 'Einen' in die Finger bekommt, ist alles aus... 

Dann ist mein größter Wunsch nichts mehr - ausser einer Illusion.

  
_Without your love, darling_

Ohne dein Mitgefühl werde ich nie wieder ich selbst sein. Ich werde mich nicht von 'Ihm' losreißen können!

  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Nur du bringst das Leben nach dem Tod,

Frodo aus dem Auenland!

Vernichte den Ring!

  
**_Frodo:_**

All of this sight

Von deinem Leid wusste nie auch nur ein Wesen Mittelerdes... 

Ein Leben und doch kein Leben, sagst du.

__

I can't believe I couldn't see

Ich kann es nicht glauben, es klingt zu phantastisch...

Auch sehe nichts, was dafür sprechen könnte, nicht den kleinsten Beweis.

Wie soll ich es dir glauben?

__

Kept in the dark

In der Dunkelheit bist du gefangen, du Wesen, du Schrecken der Finsternis!

Und mich flehst du um Hilfe an?

Ich kann dir nicht glauben!

  
_But you were there in front of me_

Doch du stehst beinahe materiell genau vor mir.

Ich könnte dich berühren, wenn ich wollte, dir ins Gesicht schauen...

**__**

Ringwraith:

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Es scheint als hätte meine eigene Seele tausende von Jahren geschlafen, kannst du sie nicht wecken?

Sie scheint eine Chance zu wittern, endlich ein Ende zu finden.

Sonst könnte sie nun nicht zu dir sprechen, mit den Worten, die nur in Gedanken ausgesprochen werden.

__

I've got to open my eyes to everything

Ich will alles sehen, bevor ich sterbe.

Ich will die Welt mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, wie ich es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan habe.

Ich bitte dich!

  
_Without a thought_

Ohne einen Gedanken an mich - Erfülle deine Aufgabe!

__

Without a voice

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu mir - Erfülle deine Aufgabe!

__

Without a soul

Ohne meine Seele - Erfülle deine Aufgabe!

  
_Don't let me die here_

Lass meine Seelen nicht ohne ihren Körper gehen!

Gib mir eine Chance zu hoffen und wenn es nur eine winzigkleine ist!

  
_There must be something wrong_

In mir ist etwas falsch solange der 'Eine' existiert!

Befreie mich davon!

__

Bring me to life

Bring mir das Leben zurück, damit ich sterben kann!

Denn wer nicht lebt, der kann auch nicht sterben...

  
_I've been living a lie_

Denn ich habe immer für eine Lüge gelebt, befrei mich von ihr, ich bitte dich.

Damit ich frei aller Qualen diesem Dasein aus Lügen entkommen kann!

__

There's nothing inside

Nichts ist in mir, was mich noch hier hält - ausser dem Willen des 'Einen'

Er ist eisern.

Nichts, keine Erinnerung, nur seine metallene Stimme, die in mir widerhallt und mich jedesmal aufs Neue erschrickt, wenn sie mir ihre dunklen Befehle gibt  
  
_Bring me to life_

Bring mir das Leben zurück, damit ich sterben kann!

Denn wer nicht lebt, der kann auch nicht sterben...


End file.
